Talk:Handbook of Exobiology
Can this book get it's own page? Image text: ---- Just as the finches of the Galápagos Islands provided the special biological clues that Charles Darwin used to develop the theory of evolution, the termites of Loracus Prime were the inspiration behind Hodgkin's law of parallel planetary development, the brainchild of biologist A.E. Hodgkin who first visited Loracus Prime as part of a science survey mission. As Hodgkin noted in his log, the native termite life of Loracus was remarkably similar to that of Earth, Vulcan and several other Class M worlds. At first, Hodgkin considered the possibility that termites were brought to Loracus by early space travelers, or even meteorite-borne species, but he quickly realized that Loracus Prime's location in the middle of the Gagarin Radiation Belt ruled out either possibility. Indeed, until the recent era of relative solar stability of Loracus's star, travel to the Loracus system was all but impossible.'' After careful searching of the termites' DNA, Hodgkin determined that the genus was clearly native to Loracus, why then the amazing similarity to terrestrial termites? Over the next decade and a half, Hodgkin slowly puzzled out the theory that would rock the biological world as profoundly as Darwin's had some two centuries earlier. ---- There's a cryptic saying about Eyewitness books, and I think the author, but is there a way we can get a page for this? After reading the legible version at TrekCore (which I've just found, silly me) it actually goes into some interesting detail about A.E. Hodgkin and Darwin's finches, etc.: - AJ Halliwell 05:30, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Absolutely cool find! I think I managed to identify the missing words and made some minor corrections to the text. : Would have been cool if the text on the right page would be legible as well (Star Trek: The Experience maybe?), but at least we can make out the Loracus Prime spitting termite and the Loracus devil mite. --Jörg 10:01, 23 April 2006 (UTC) : Update: Kobi pointed me to Geoffrey Mandel's homepage. The cover of the book and two pages can be seen here. Using that information, I created the page for the book, Handbook of Exobiology. --Jörg 12:54, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Author and illustrator Are the names of the author and illustrator visible apart from the unseen in the episode cover? Right now, both their pages are in-universe, but if their names weren't legible in the episode...--LauraCC (talk) 20:12, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :I think you're right. I just rewatched this part of the episode, the book is on some kind of pedestal, but I didn't see any part of the cover. I only have the DVD though, maybe someone with the Blu-Ray could check as well. Kennelly (talk) 21:42, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I've asked Jörg, who originally added that information when he created the article way back. According to him he got the names solely from the cover. I think we can move those two names to the realm of background information now, and I'll start doing so. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:15, March 19, 2017 (UTC)